


Heaven

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [15]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jules' version of heaven is simple - being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

Sam lay, wide awake on the bed, cradling Jules in his arms. She lay curled up against his chest, cheek resting on his shoulder. This was Sam's favourite time of the day. Early morning, when he just woke up, before the alarm. This was the only time Jules let her guard down around him. Too bad it never happened when she was awake.

Sam loved to just feel his girlfriend in his arms. Despite what certain guys thought, he was a touchy-feely, caring boyfriend. Just having the woman he loved in his arms qualified as heaven to him. Jules sighed and rolled over in her sleep, turning away from him. Immediately, he scooched closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. Pressing his face into her hair, he relaxed completely and felt his eyes droop.

Jules opened her eyes and smiled. She would never admit it but waking up in Sam's arms was her idea of heaven. She loved snuggling against him in the early morning. Both of them were different at this time, softer, gentler. Something they could never be at any other time. They were in love.


End file.
